Just Another Day In Forks
by tashii.davenport
Summary: The Cullen's go to an amusement park! Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Happens just before they go back to school after breaking dawn. Please read and review:)


I'm a vampire and I'd been one for a couple of months now but I was still classed as a newborn although I was able to control myself around humans. But occasionally I'd get angry and have to calm down straight away, with the help of Jasper. My name is Bella, I'm married to Edward and I have a daughter called Renesmee who was growing incredibly fast! Carlisle said one day that as Renesmee was growing so fast and soon enough she'd become a teenager like the rest of us, we should enjoy the time when she was a child still and let her have the childhood the rest of us were able to experience. So we decided to chance me being a newborn and go to a theme park. Me and Edward were up from it from the start as we loved the idea of being able to take our own child out and have a really fun day as a family, not that any other day wasn't fun. The rest of them weren't as positive about the idea because one; it was dangerous as I was still learning to control myself. And two; they were probably jealous (especially Rosalie) as they couldn't do the same as none of the others had kids. But eventually they all gave in and we went. When we first arrived, they were giving out lunch as it was coming up to half twelve. We were walking through the entrance gates as we knew we'd be able to find short cuts in the park which we'd be able to race through (at vampire speed). Carlisle said he'd go and get some for us all and to wait where we were for him and he'd be back in a minute. After a moment or two, he finally came back and with pots of chicken for us all. We told Carlisle that we wouldn't be able to eat them except for Renesmee and I hadn't been trained to chew without swallowing yet and make it look convincing. He said that as long as we just pick at it and some of us pretend to eat it then chuck it we should look convincing enough, not as if anyone was watching but we went along as we couldn't take chances. As we were in a theme park with about 1000 people in. We chucked the food as soon as Renesmee had finished and everyone else's looked as though it had just been carved. We made our way into the park and the first thing that caught Nessie's eye was a big blow up bouncy slide in the distance. The slide was to far in the distance for a normal child to see and there were trees in the way and it was sort of cloudy. Then Emmett shouted to Jasper "Race you there"

"You're on!" Jasper shouted back. Obviously they'd also spotted the slide as they were looking in that direction and they were about to start running before Edward shouted "STOP! Remember where you are and whose around. We don't want to spoil this for Renesmee as she probably won't get to have the same experience again."

"Yeah, I agree" Esme said. "This day's important for Bella and Edward. You two would probably give anything to get the chance to have your own child and bring it here."

"We should get moving, people are starting to stare" Said Alice.

"Train! Train!" Renesmee cried. She was pointing in the direction of a Ghost Train, which was directly in front of us over a small but crowded field which people were having picnics on, and playing sports.

"Sure, why not?" Carlisle answered her. "First ride of the day".

"Rosalie, what about you? You up for it?" Edward asked her.

"Suppose, but what's the point? You know we won't get scared as we've been on them hundreds of times before and we've seen much worse things!"

"Renessmee is the point! Today's going to be about her and were going to do whatever she wants to do!"

"Fine! Fine! But don't make me act like I'm enjoying it. I'm just here to see her smile and have the time of her life."

"Then let that happen by at least pretending you're having fun. You know she looks up to you and Bella! You two have both got a close bonding with her."

"OK, lets get going then". Rosalie finally agreed.

We walked towards the Ghost Train and on the way we noticed that it was two in each carriage. So we started deciding who was going with whom. I let Edward go with Nessie as I'd been with her all this time and Edward hadn't had the chance to do something with her just them two. Edward liked this idea and went along with it. So now we were discussing who was going with whom.

"Well, who do you want to go with Bella? Your choice, nobody else minds." Carlisle asked me.

"I don't mind. I'll go on my own if your want?" I said this, as I really didn't want to go on the ride in the first place as I've always had a fear of Ghost Trains ever since I was little. But I thought that now I was a vampire, and I've also seen way worse things, that I'd be OK.

"I'll go with you if you want? I don't mind if you get scared, I can just calm you down again" Jasper reassured me. Everyone else started laughing and I then realised what Jasper had said. "What do you say?"

"Yeah sure" I said without making eye contact with any one else. "And, I am not scared thank you very much!"

The rest of them started laughing again.

"Me with Esme, Alice with Rosalie and Emmett, are you OK on your own?" Carlisle gestured.

"Yeah, nothing to be scared of. Just some people who jump out at you and some fake spiders stuck to the wall. You'll be fine Bella" Emmett answered.

"For the last time, I AM NOT SCARED!" I now felt angry at Jasper for even bringing it up. From the very beginning of when I was turned into a vampire, Emmett has been trying to make fun of me and now was his perfect opportunity.

"If you say so," He said. Now I was definitely going on it! We continued for the ride and luckily enough we only had to queue for just over five minutes. The carriages were really small and cramped but it was somehow comfortable and relaxing. I looked ahead at the track and saw that it went underground. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope with being in a dark tunnel underground with someone who started the jokes about me being scared so I decided to jump out before we went under.

"BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " Edward shouted at me from behind.

"Sorry, Jasper was right I can't do it! I thought I'd be able to but I can't go underground and pretend I'm enjoying it." They all started laughing except Edward who had a concerned look on his face. "I'll wait right here for you I promise."

"Will you be OK here on your own? I don't think this ride lasts long so we'll be back up here in about two minutes," Edward said worryingly.

"I'll be fine. Now go and have a good time!" I said as nicely as I could.

They had now gone down the tunnel so I went and stood against a wall, which looked sort of abandoned. But I was only a couple of feet away from the ride so I knew I'd be OK. Anyway, I shouldn't stress; it was only a couple of minutes after all. About a minute had passed but it felt like forever. I was going to have to get used to being patient, when I had nothing else to do. As I was looking around, for any signs that they'd returned to ground level, I noticed a strange man lurking a couple of metres away from me. He was odd looking and he had an expression on his face, which looked, like he was going to say or do something. I turned the opposite direction in a manner that looked like I hadn't noticed him at all. I hadn't been fully trained yet to act as human as possible, so at the moment, I probably looked like a statue. I couldn't move with fear. Yet, I knew he couldn't do anything to me, as I was as strong as anything and as hard as a rock, a big rock! But I feared that I wouldn't be able to control myself if he tried to attack me, rob me or even annoy me. Now I was just wishing for the others to return as then I could just go to them or they could stop me if I'd already started attacking him. But there was no sight of them anywhere, just the strange looking man getting closer and closer to me.

"Hey beautiful," the man shouted at me. I just turned and acted like I didn't hear him, although I heard him as clear as hearing a phone ring in an examination. "Come over here and have a go on my ride," I turned to face the way he was pointing at as I thought he might just be someone who runs a ride and was just coming to see if I wanted a go on it. But all I could see in the direction was a brick wall with a little ally way that looked like it lead to the car park. By this moment he was right next to me and was reaching out to touch my face. "Come on, don't be afraid!" He tormented me. By this time he was touching my face and flinched when his fingers touched my skin. "I have a coat in my car, just through there. You can borrow it, then we can go somewhere different," He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from where I was standing.

"I'm actually waiting here for someone! So just let me go!" I shouted at him. I really shouldn't have said that as he quickened his pace, probably because he didn't want to be seen. Obviously I was a lot stronger so I pulled back and as I did the man fell to the floor and gave me a nasty expression. He was one of them people who didn't like to be beaten by a girl so he grabbed me around the waist and tried to pick me up. It was impossible to do as I was as solid and hard as stone, so I didn't move.

"Would you stop being so awkward and just follow me to the car park." He took a knife out of his pocket and threatened me with it. I hadn't experienced this before so I didn't know what to do. It had been five minutes since the others went on the ride and they still hadn't surfaced yet! I was getting so angry and annoyed that I couldn't control myself anymore. I knew if he tried to hurt me with the knife then it would just break, but my vampire senses had already taken over. I grabbed him around the back of the neck and wrestled him to the floor. I hadn't done anything like this before but I'd seen Edward and the others do it plenty of times. None of them times included wrestling them to the floor, they had always been standing up. So I therefore picked him up of the floor. "Gee's woman, what are you and how are you so strong!" He screamed. I didn't like hurting people, and I'd never been good at it, but before I could change my mind my arms were wrapped around the back of his neck and I was about to rip his head of. Then suddenly I felt Jasper pull me away from him and Edward and Carlisle were calming the man down and asking me what he'd done to make me act like that. I looked over my shoulder to see Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Nessie walking towards us. Obviously Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett had run over not caring if anyone saw, to help the man and to stop me from killing someone. Jasper had quickly calmed me back down and had my hands braced behind my back in case I jumped out for him again.

"Bella, what happened? Why were you trying to rip this guys head off?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"I was just standing there waiting for you to come out when this guy came up to me and started touching me and threatening me with a knife. I knew he wouldn't be able to hurt me but it just really scared me, as I hadn't been in that situation before. I've only ever seen you lot doing it when you were trying to protect me. He started pulling me towards the car park and I knew then what he wanted to do so I just panicked and then my newborn senses took over! It wasn't my fault, and I'm sorry about having you risk yourselves running over here to try and save me, well him, actually." I said this so fast that I was surprised they all understood me perfectly.

"Don't worry, no ones blaming you Bella. If anyone should be blamed then it should be us. We should have waited a little longer when you were stronger and you would have been able to control yourself better. And we shouldn't have left you here on your own. We didn't realise the ride was going to take that long!" Said Carlisle.

"And we should have known anyway from what Jasper said before we got on the ride about you being scared. You really have nothing to be worried about Bella!" Edward said in a tone that sounded so apologetic it would have made even the roughest of people forgive. I then turned around to see one of the park security guards coming towards us.

"What's happening here then?" The security guard asked.

"Well, this man just came up and started hurting my sister! So we came over to help her." Jasper said in a fashion that sounded like he'd just rephrased it of a movie. It made me smile at the sound of Jasper calling me his sister.

"OK, so what did this guy look like?" Questioned the guard.

"Well, he had a jacket like that," Jasper said, pointing to the guys' jacket. "He had hair like that," He pointed to the guys' hair. "And he had a face like that" He pointed to the guys' face.

"OK, I'll keep an eye out for him." The guard said in a tone that sounded like he was bored and needed a good nights sleep. He really didn't take much attention to what we were saying.

"THAT'S HIM!" Edward shouted at the security guard pointing at the man who was being held by himself and Carlisle.

"Oh, right, well, come with me then" the security guard cuffed the guys' hands and dragged him away.

"What is happening Mummy?" Asked Nessie, as she probably didn't understand anything that had just happened.

"Mummy just got herself into a situation which had to be sorted out, and then when we get home, your Mummy and Daddy are going to have a talk about it all," answered Carlisle as if he knew this was going to happen all day long.

"I'm really sorry everyone. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's day!" I told everyone apologetically.

"Don't be silly Bella, just look at that smile on Nessie's face. She's had a brilliant day, yes we've only been on one ride, but if it wasn't for you coming up with this idea, we wouldn't have even done that!" I looked at Alice as she said that and instantly knew that she was speaking the truth. Renesmee had, had a really good day and we can just try again in a couple of month's time when I'm more in control.

"I think we should head home and maybe watch a couple of movies before going to bed. This has been a long day," Esme suggested.

"Karate Kid!" Emmett boomed loud enough for the whole park to hear.

"If you don't mind, I think me and Bella are going to go back to the cottage and keep to ourselves tonight. You wouldn't mind taking care of Nessie tonight would you?" Edward asked the others politely. I realised me and Edward needed to talk.

"Not at all, and of course I fully understand." Responded Esme as we starting heading out of the park. I knew that one day soon I was going have to come back here and probably answer some questions on today's events but I'll try and prospone that as much as I can. For now, I'm just going to try and get tonight over with.

On our way out of the park, we saw a Black motorcycle pulled up outside the entrance gates. A young man about 6½ft got of it and starting walking over to us.

"Jacob!" I screamed as soon as I realised who it was. To be fair, Jacobs easily recognisable as he's just so big! He's been away for a while with the pack ever since I became a vampire. The reason for that was because of all the extra vampires that came to forks for the battle lots more werewolves starting phasing and not knowing what to do. So that's Jacobs job now, to train up all the young werewolves. It's killed him being away though as he imprinted on Renesmee when she was just a newborn and he's been away so long I really don't blame him for coming to meet us here. In fact, I wonder how he knew we were here? "How did you know we were here? I can't remember telling anyone we were coming today." I asked him this question as it was puzzling me on how he found out.

"Hey everyone! Missed me?" Jacob said in a really sarcastic way, sometimes that big dog can really get under my skin.

"Not really. Jokes, of course I've missed you! This one here has as well!" I said nodding towards Renesmee. "She keeps on asking me when you were coming home, but enough of that, how did you know we were here?" I asked again, I hoped he would just answer me and not just ask me another stupid question, in which the answer was obvious.

"Well there was talk that someone had nearly got their head ripped of by an angry woman who was waiting for the rest of her family to come of the ghost train. And there's only one woman I know in forks who hates ghost trains, is able to rip someone's head of, and would be waiting for the rest of her family." Jacob said with a huge grin on his face.

"Woah! News really travels fast around this town!" I said surprised.


End file.
